youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Proton Jon
Jonathan Wheeler (born November 8, 1985) known on YouTube as ProtonJonSA (or Proton Jon) is a Let's Player on Youtube who got his start on the Something Awful forums (which is where the "SA" in his name comes from). He currently lives in Calgary, Alberta and is 28 years old. He couldn't even upload a bee! Behind the Games In a video game stream of summer 2011, Jon has mentioned living with his girlfriend. In his tweets, he sometimes posts links of fanart along with a comment about the picture. He is good friends with Let's Players NintendoCapriSun and Chuggaconroy, and jokes about the fanart that suggest a 'romantic relationship' between him and Chuggaa. 'ProtonJonSA's YouTube History' List of Completed Let's Plays *Kirby Super Star (SNES) *Super Metriod Meta/Omega Boss Battles (SNES Romhack) *Mario's Wacky World (SNES Romhack) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) *Ninja Gaiden 1 (NES) *Ninja Gaiden 2 (NES) *Ninja Gaiden (Master System) *Ninja Gaiden 3 (NES) *Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles (NES) *Super Mario TKO (SNES Romhack) *Battletoads Race (with SuperJeenius, Pcull44444, and NintendoCapriSun) (NES) *Donkey Kong (Gameboy) *Gunstar Heroes (with Jirard "The Completionist") (Genesis/PS3) *Notte Luminosa (SNES Romhack) Current Let's Plays *Superman 64 (N64) *Resident Evil 5 (with SuperJeenius) (PS3/360/PC) * Yoshi's Island (SNES) 'TheRunawayGuys' He also is one of the three members of the collaborative channel called TheRunawayGuys which composes of himself, Chuggaaconroy, and NintendoCapriSun. They meet up to record episodes for their current LP at conventions such as MAGfest and PAX. He and Chuggaaconroy have a 'friendly' rivalry between each other, shown in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, especially during the several last episodes. Proton is also cynical of the U.S Goverment (according to a conversation between him and hyperk1d on formspring).There is also something of a joke among some of his fans (and Chugga), usually along the lines of how it takes him -insert a long amount of time- to post a video. 'The Awful Gamer' When ProtonJon isn't doing collabs with the Runawayguys at gaming cons, he also does collabs with The Awful Gamer. "A Tale of Idiots" is the group under which the four of them, Eno, Jon, MD7 (Marc Dumais) and exfauxsure (Paul Fleck) play through various games. Currently, they are playing through Scott Pilgrim vs the World, but in the latest episode, they ran into technical issues. The four of them have played through maps from L4D2 and completed a top down game called Magicka. They have also posted a video where they introduced Jon to the minecraft world, but haven't posted anymore at the current time. In most of the videos the majority of them suffer from team killing. 'Top Down Perspective' Along with his Let's Playing on Youtube, ProtonJon also hosts a podcast with friends Nathan and Sean. In the podcasts, they run down the latest news and discuss what they've been playing as they share their opinions on the industry as a whole. The three of them have been doing this podcast since February 2010. Top Down Perspective 'Retro Killscreen' A second podcast that Jon co-hosts with Paul Fleck (exfauxsure). "Listen to exfauxsure and Proton Jon talk about retro games while rarely staying on topic." Retro Killscreen Main website Retro Killscreen Twitter 'External Links' Twitter Facebook Formspring Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber